Les Chiens Sauvages
by JustePhi
Summary: "Je vais faire mieux que te capturer dans ce monde qui a perdu tout son sens. Je vais les regarder te détruire. Vous vous entretuerez sans que j'aie besoin de faire un geste. Ensuite, je partirais." [Tree-Shots. UA Unknown Movies]
1. Partie 1

**Les Chiens Sauvages**

* * *

 _BONCHOURRE. Je poste (ENFIN) la première partie de ce tree-shot sur Unknown Movies que l'on pourrait qualifier d'UA post-apocalyptique (même si c'est pas vraiment du post-apo mais bon ça y ressemble) (plus ou moins) avec, notamment, des personnages d'UM saison 1. Des personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas, donc - de même que les chansons mentionnées tout le long de cette fic. Les deux parties suivantes sont (quasi) écrites donc elles arriveront vite, promis. La bise._

* * *

 **Partie 1**

« _Si la balle est dans ton camp, c'est que le flingue est de mon côté_. »

* * *

Lorsqu'un illustre inconnu annonça sur les réseaux sociaux qu'une importante fuite de gaz venait de se produire à l'usine chimique, tout le monde l'avait cru.

Plus exactement, la nouvelle se propagea avec un effet boule de neige. Il avait suffi de quelques recherches sur Internet pour apprendre que ledit gaz était hautement inflammable et s'était de surcroît infiltré dans les nappes phréatiques, contaminant toute l'eau de la région – cela, on le sut lorsque des dizaines de personnes moururent en buvant l'eau du robinet.

On ne sut jamais la raison de cet accident. Toujours est-il qu'en une semaine, le pays était sans dessus-dessous. On bloqua les aéroports, les gens se ruèrent de concert dans les magasins, s'arrachant la nourriture, plusieurs grèves dégénérèrent de manière tragique. Beaucoup profitèrent de la confusion pour revendiquer leur propre cause, provoquant une panique encore plus monstre, et la peur et la colère continuèrent de se répandre comme du poison. Certains affolés commencèrent à préparer leurs affaires pour partir en catastrophe, bientôt imités par d'autres, par un de ces inexplicables mouvements de foule déchaînée. On parla, dans un élan d'égocentrisme général, de fin du monde.

Victor, quand à lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Lorsque le branle-bas fut sonné, il ne fit rien, si ce n'est s'enfermer à double-tour chez lui. Il avait assez de nourriture et de boisson pour tenir le temps qu'il faudrait. Il resta enfermé huit jours, ses vivres s'amenuisant, et attendit que l'agitation retombe. Il n'avait pas de famille, ni d'amis à rejoindre nulle part, habitué de la solitude. Cette fuite de gaz avait même l'obligeance de lui donner l'occasion de poursuivre sa vie dans l'oubli, parmi tant d'autres, sans faire de vagues, et cette idée lui plaisait. De manière plus pragmatique, il était conscient de ne pas pouvoir mettre le pied dans la moindre gare sans être attrapé par les forces de l'ordre. Là où il s'était autrefois tant débattu, cet appartement où il avait tant hurlé, tant torturé, cet endroit-là n'était désormais plus que souvenirs. Plus de colère – juste une paisible résignation. Du moins, c'est ce dont il réussit à se convaincre.

Le neuvième jour, armé d'un vieux paquet de gâteaux rassis dans un vieux sac et de son flingue, il sortit se ravitailler. Et ce qu'il vit le terrifia.

Certes, il s'attendait à voir les rues désertes – du moins il pensait s'y attendre. Mais le silence qui régnait dans son quartier, les voitures abandonnées et les affaires piétinées remua quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. Il était seul depuis longtemps ; cependant il s'était habitué à la foule impersonnelle dans laquelle il savait si aisément se glisser. La conscience froide et brute de sa nouvelle vie s'abattit sur son crâne avec une bonne semaine de retard.

A sa gauche, il distingua une petite silhouette humaine assise contre une porte, recroquevillée sur elle-même, vers laquelle il se précipita sans réfléchir.

« Hé, petit ? Ça va pas ? »

Il poussa l'enfant un peu rudement, qui roula à ses pieds. Il avait bu de l'eau du robinet et ne s'était pas relevé. Victor bondit sur ses pieds et se mit en marche, le plus loin possible.

* * *

Victor marcha plusieurs jours, quittant la ville morte et son odeur âcre de maladie. Il grignotait les gâteaux rassis durant ses (courtes) pauses, buvait à petites gorgées la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait récupéré sur un corps à jamais immobile, luttant contre sa soif et sa fatigue. Par chance (mais pouvait-on parler de chance ?) il était habitué à marcher, parfois dans des conditions bien pires. Sa vie était une fuite perpétuelle, après tout.

Cependant, dès les premiers kilomètres, il avait pu constater une présence inhabituelle : celle de chiens désormais en liberté. Échappés des fourrières ou abandonnés par leurs maîtres, ils erraient le long des routes, affamés et misérables. Le premier jour, deux d'entre eux l'avaient poursuivi, et il avait réussi à fuir par miracle. Il ignorait quel danger, de la faim, de la soif ou des chiens, lui serait fatal.

Au bout de quatre jours donc, il atteignit l'orée d'une forêt, ou ce qu'il en restait. L'eau était polluée, bouleversant la Nature comme jamais ; les feuilles tombaient de manière inhabituelle et l'herbe jaunissait, se clairsemant au milieu de la roche, dans une sorte de décor à la fois désertique et brut. _Le cadre parfait pour tourner un film_ , songea Victor en progressant au milieu des arbres épuisés, fidèle à sa vocation quoiqu'il arrive.

Un craquement à quelques mètres attira son attention. Il s'enfonça un peu plus à travers les arbres, et se retrouva face à une jeune fille accroupie dans l'herbe.

« Bonjour, tu– Hé ! »

Une lame de couteau-suisse près de son visage le fit reculer. La fille qui le tenait avait bondi à une vitesse stupéfiante, le prenant par surprise. Elle n'était pas bien costaud, ni même très grande, et la peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Mais il préférait être prudent, on ne savait jamais avec ces trucs-là.

« M'approche pas ! Lança-t-elle en agitant son petit couteau, persuadée d'être effrayante.

\- C'est bon, on se calme. J'ai pas l'intention de t'attaquer.

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? »

Déjà, le ton semblait moins agressif – facile à désarmer, donc. Victor la détailla plus attentivement : c'était une adolescente exténuée au visage sans fard, et aux cheveux roux réunis en queue de cheval. Elle portait une casquette noire NCIS, des vêtements souples et des chaussures de marche. Des petites plaies parsemaient sa peau et l'un de ses genoux était ensanglanté, traces de plusieurs jours passés livrée à elle-même dans la nature.

« Pourquoi tu es encore là ? Tout le monde s'est enfui depuis bien longtemps.

\- Je fais de la randonnée le week-end. Ça faisait trois jours que je marchais. Trois jours, putain. Déconnectée du monde, pas de réseau, rien. Et quand je suis rentrée, il n'y avait personne... »

Un sanglot agita faiblement sa poitrine.

« Mais chiale pas. Balbutia le tueur, en songeant que tout compte fait, il préférait le couteau.

\- Je chiale pas, fut la réponse, féroce. Enlève ta veste.

\- ...Sérieusement ?

\- Enlève-là. Vide tes poches. »

Perplexe, il finit par s'exécuter, et posa à ses pieds son briquet, un paquet de cigarettes encore intact, et son téléphone. Il retira sa veste ocre et la jeta au sol avec le reste, prenant grand soin de ne pas toucher à son arme, dissimulée au creux de ses reins grâce à la ceinture de son pantalon. Là, et seulement là, elle rangea la lame de son canif, déjà plus rassurée.

« C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- ...Léonie. Et toi ?

\- Vi...Vigo. »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, nullement troublé par son mensonge. Elle hocha la tête sans poser de questions.

« Tu faisais quoi ? Reprit-il. »

Il faillit ajouter _avant._ Ne le fit pas.

« Licence d'anthropologie. Répondit la rouquine en retirant sa casquette.

\- De quoi ?

\- Anthropologie.

\- A tes souhaits. »

Il se détourna d'elle comme si elle n'existait plus, et s'empara de son sac avant qu'elle ait pu faire un geste, vidant son contenu sans ménagement. De l'eau, des barres de céréales, trois pommes, une caméra portative, miraculeusement intacts. Ses yeux ternes s'allumèrent devant ce Graal.

« Hé, mais ça va pas ?! Protesta-t-elle en s'avançant pour récupérer son bien. Tu- »

Elle se figea face au canon pointé sur elle, et leva instinctivement les mains en l'air.

« C'est bien, tu piges vite. Dit-il d'un ton monocorde. Donc maintenant, c'est simple : acceptes de partager avec moi et je reste sage. Oppose-toi à moi et tu meurs.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Cracha-t-elle, les paumes toujours tournées vers le ciel.

\- Hé, du calme. Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous à des kilomètres dans ce désert, mais on peut tout de même rester civilisés. »

Sur cette phrase lourde de sens, il baissa son arme, but une gorgée d'eau, unique, précieuse, et lui tendit la bouteille sans résistance. Elle le fusilla du regard sans oser la prendre.

« C'est bon, je ne vais rien te faire. S'impatienta-t-il. Tant que tu ne touches pas à mon arme et que tu partages gentiment. Ça me semble honnête, de s'entraider. »

Méfiante mais assoiffée, elle prit la bouteille et but à son tour, et ce simple geste résonna comme un accord. Il sourit ; elle était un peu trop naïve, mais c'était toujours une alliée avec des vivres – et du cran. Ça promettait d'être drôle.

« Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Quoi, moi ?

\- Tu faisais quoi ?

\- ...Du cinéma. Bon, allez, _la randonneuse_. On va marcher jusqu'à la prochaine ville. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête sans poser d'autres questions, revissant sa casquette sur son crâne et tapotant son short (qui avait dû être blanc un jour) pour en retirer la terre. Puis ils se mirent lentement en route.

« Tu n'es pas civilisé, dit-elle au bout de quelques minutes. Tu a juste peur de rester tout seul.

\- Tais-toi et marche. »

* * *

« On traque quoi exactement ? Lança Léonie d'un ton qu'elle voulait sarcastique.

\- A ton avis ? »

Ils progressaient à la recherche de nourriture dans un village désert, dont les rues étaient jonchées d'affaires abandonnées, jugées superflues à la dernière minute. La main de l'adolescente glissa pensivement le long d'un guidon de vélo, faisant tinter la sonnette. Dring.

« Dis, commença-t-elle, tu...

\- Mais ferme-là ! S'emporta Vigo à mi-voix. Tu veux que les chiens rappliquent ? »

Elle se renfrogna. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils marchaient ensemble, parlant peu, songeant beaucoup, chacun focalisé sur ses propres pensées sans doute. Lorsqu'elle trébuchait de fatigue, il la relevait, quand il n'en pouvait plus de soif, elle le faisait boire. C'était amplement suffisant, bien qu'elle en sache peu sur lui. Ils s'accrochaient, seulement.

« On n'en a pas croisé un seul depuis un bail, se rebiffa-t-elle, vexée par son ton cassant.

\- C'est pas une raison. Magne-toi.

\- Merci, mais t'as pas besoin de me donner des ordres. Je suis grande.

\- Laisse-moi deviner : t'étais appréciée au lycée, non ? »

Fulminante, elle accéléra sensiblement le pas, jusqu'à ce que son acolyte se précipite vers une épicerie abandonnée, oubliant toute prudence.

« Là ! S'écria-t-il, survolté.

\- Attention ! »

Un cri bestial jaillit de l'obscurité de la boutique, précédent un énorme chien, le ventre flasque et les côtes saillantes sous sa peau. L'animal bondit hors du magasin en aboyant furieusement, prêt à se jeter sur Vigo. Léonie ne put retenir un cri, couvert par le bruit d'une détonation claquant dans l'air. Le dogue tomba à terre, mort.

« Bon réflexe, dit-elle, sonnée. »

Il raffermit sa prise sur son revolver.

« Merci. »

A peine remis de leurs émotions, d'autres aboiements se firent entendre dans le village, comme une réponse. Les deux acolytes s'entre-regardèrent, et la rouquine aurait juré voir son compagnon de survie pâlir à ces cris.

« T'as intérêt à savoir courir. Lança Léonie en réajustant les bretelles de son sac à dos.

\- Toi-même. »

Ils tournèrent la tête de part et d'autre pour chercher à savoir d'où venaient les aboiements, les nerfs tendus jusqu'à la corde, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair beige jaillise à quelques mètres d'eux de derrière un mur.

« Fonce ! »

Ils détalèrent dans une fuite désespérée, évitant les objets abandonnés gisant ça et là. Léonie sentait les aboiements se rapprocher, la puanteur des animaux malades et affamés devenir plus forte, et ses jambes faiblir un peu plus à chaque pas. En un éclair, elle eut le temps de remarquer à quel point Vigo était agile et rapide malgré son souffle court, avant de reprendre la lutte pour sa propre survie.

Brusquement, elle sentit qu'on la saisissait par le bras et la tirait rudement en arrière. Elle poussa un hurlement de terreur, mais une main sale se plaqua sur sa bouche.

« Par là ! Lança une voix. »

Vigo fit volte-face à ce cri et se précipita dans sa direction. Les mains qui s'étaient emparées de Léonie la poussèrent à l'intérieur d'une des maisons abandonnées, le long d'un corridor obscur, avant de la relâcher. A l'abri. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol de concert en poussant un râle d'épuisement, peinant à retrouver leur souffle et les jambes tremblantes.

Quelques minutes s'écroulèrent avant que Léonie ne relève la tête pour voir qui les avait sauvés. C'était une jeune fille, à peine plus âgée qu'elle peut-être. Son visage ne semblait exprimer aucune émotion particulière.

« Merci. »

L'inconnue hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

« Je m'appelle Léonie, reprit la jeune fille d'une voix sourde et le souffle court. »

Elle laissa planer un silence, attendant que la nouvelle venue se présente à son tour.

« No, lâcha finalement cette dernière.

\- Non ? Répéta Léonie sans comprendre.

\- No, comme Nolwenn. C'est comme ça que j'm'appelle. »

A l'image de son prénom, elle mâchait certains mots de ses courtes phrases, comme si parler lui était un luxe, ou physiquement douloureux. Ses longs cheveux blonds, emmêlés et gris de poussière, lui tombaient jusqu'au milieu du dos et encadraient son visage couvert de plaies et aux traits fins, presque enfantins. Léonie se sentit frappée par le contraste entre son apparence et son attitude fermée, méfiante.

« Comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

\- On s'en fout, fut la réponse.

\- Charmant. Grogna la rouquine, agacée. »

Inconscient (ou insensible) à son trouble, Vigo serra la main de No en se présentant, comme Léonie avait serré la sienne un peu plus tôt. La nouvelle venue hésita une fraction de seconde avant de lui rendre une esquisse de sourire.

« J'allais repartir, dit-elle. L'endroit n'est pas sûr à cause des chiens. Mais il y a encore de l'eau courante, donc si vous voulez prendre une douche, c'est votre moment. Tant que vous ne buvez pas au robinet.

\- Mais l'eau est souillée, contra Léonie.

\- Oh, excuse-moi, Lady Diana, du caviar sur votre brioche ? Répliqua No, soudain cassante. »

Léonie étouffa un grognement – encore. Son exaspération augmenta d'un cran lorsque Vigo singea ladite Diana avec un mouvement du poignet ridicule, arrachant une lueur de joie dans le regard de No, dans un geste de moquerie et d'exclusion qui parut d'une violence inouïe à Léonie. Même ici, au milieu de nulle part, en pleine fin du monde, les gens trouvaient un moyen de l'enfoncer un peu plus, de critiquer sa manière de parler et d'agir, de _la_ critiquer. A ce stade, elle en aurait pleuré de rage si sa fierté ne l'avait pas emporté. Y avait-il un seul endroit sur Terre où elle avait sa place ?

« Preum's pour la douche, glissa Vigo avant de s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau. »

* * *

« Alors, tu n'es pas partie avec les autres, dit la jeune fille rousse – _Léonie_. »

No la regarda attentivement. La nouvelle venue semblait mal à l'aise, luttant contre son épuisement qui était pourtant visible. Elle parlait et articulait bien, les traits enfantins, le vernis bleu écaillé. Elle avait ce geste un peu chic de ramener ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Gosse de riches, calcula No. Elle en eut un soupir de pitié.

« Comme tu le vois, répliqua-t-elle, sarcastique.

\- Tu es toute seule ?

\- Non. Y a Ulysse.

\- Qui ça ? »

No retint un grognement en songeant que cette fille parlait déjà beaucoup trop.

« Il doit être dans la chambre. »

Elle fit un vague geste du bras vers ladite chambre, dans l'espoir que _Léonie_ capte le message et quitte la pièce. Elle avait des choses à faire avant de partir, et sa présence la gênait plus qu'autre chose. Par chance, l'autre semblait futée. Elle longea le mur du couloir et se dirigea vers la chambre. Au moment où elle allait pousser la porte, elle s'ouvrit. C'était Ulysse qui avait entendu de nouvelles personnes arriver.

« T'es qui ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je m'appelle Léonie. Et toi, tu es Ulysse ?

\- Voui.

\- Où sont tes parents ? »

Ulysse baissa la tête à ces mots, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Maman, couina-t-il.

\- Maman, tu as perdu ta maman ? Répéta Léonie, le faisant redoubler de pleurs. »

No eut envie de la gifler. Elle était là depuis un quart d'heure et avait déjà réussi à ruiner ses efforts pour aider le môme. Ultime erreur. Elle se mit à la détester.

A ce moment-là, _Vigo_ (ils avaient tous des prénoms impossibles, bon sang) sortit de la douche avec de nouveaux vêtements, en meilleur état que les précédents. En voyant Ulysse, une lueur de panique se refléta dans ses yeux.

« T'as un gamin ?

\- J'en ai l'air ? Riposta No.

\- ...C'est ton frère ?

\- Non. Il n'est pas de ma famille.

\- Il sort d'où, alors ?!

\- J'en sais rien, moi. Il était tout seul, alors voilà.

\- Voilà, répéta Vigo en écho, acide. »

Nolwenn eut un vague geste d'agacement. Elle se refusait de parler devant le gamin. C'était trop tôt, encore, et Ulysse ne lui avait pas raconté grand-chose – hormis le fait que ses parents avaient voulu fuir le pays en voiture. De son côté, elle l'avait trouvé alors qu'elle même errait, à pied. Il était blessé, s'extirpant à grand-peine d'une voiture cabossée et fumante. Faire le lien n'avait pas été difficile. Elle l'avait alors littéralement emporté très loin, alors que les derniers gravats dévalaient la montagne. Depuis, Ulysse avait trouvé en No une grande sœur de substitution et ne la lâchait plus.

« L'a pas de famille, dit-elle simplement, à voix basse. »

Ulysse fit mine de ne rien entendre. Le visage baigné de larmes et aussi famélique que celui de No, il faisait peine à voir. Léonie détourna le regard.

« Je vais prendre une douche, moi aussi.

\- Il y a des fringues dans la pièce d'à côté, l'informa Vigo en réajustant sa nouvelle chemise.

\- Et ensuite ? »

Il y eut une brève seconde de vide, ce vide dangereux qui engloutit tout, où chacun retint son souffle sans oser répondre. Toute la question était là : et ensuite, et plus tard, où allons-nous ? Pour faire quoi ?

« On continue. Répondit Vigo avec une ferveur insoupçonnée. Tous les quatre. »

No eut un reniflement méprisant. Ça voulait dire oui.

* * *

Chansons mentionnée : _La Tempête_ (Bigflo et Oli) _  
_


	2. Partie 2

**Partie 2**

Leur première journée de marche s'écoula sans évènements particuliers – pas de chiens, pas de cris, rien que leurs pas foulant le sol et chaque mètre sonnant comme une victoire. Ulysse, trop jeune pour parcourir des dizaines de kilomètres, se faisait souvent porter, traînait derrière avec No qui ne le quittait jamais.

Ils parlaient peu. Léonie chantonnait de temps à autre, quand sa gorge n'était pas trop sèche. C'étaient les seules fois où le groupe l'appréciait réellement.

« _I wanted the truth, but all I want is the pain to disappear. All I believe is it a dream that comes crashing down on me ?_ »

Elle avait une jolie voix, un peu grave, quoique légèrement éraillée à cause de la soif, et elle chantait bien. C'était peu. C'était beaucoup.

Ça montrait qu'elle y croyait encore.

* * *

Le soir, Ulysse s'écroula sur le sol, définitivement à bout de forces. Lorsque No lui retira ses baskets, elle vit du sang qui transperçait ses chaussettes. Ils s'abritèrent tant bien que mal derrière une sorte de hangar, perdu au milieu de nulle part.

« J'ai mal, pleurnicha le petit.

\- J'ai vu, répliqua No en feignant l'indifférence. »

En quelques gestes efficaces, elle dénuda ses pieds en sang, banda ses plaies, le fit boire, essaya de remettre ses cheveux désordonnés et sales en place du plat de la main (sans succès). Victor trouvait étrange la relation qui unissait ces deux êtres que la vie n'était pas censée se faire rencontrer. Il eut un geste vague, et mima No machinalement en passant une main dans ses propres cheveux. Léonie se laissa tomber sur le sol, elle aussi, incapable de masquer son épuisement plus longtemps.

« On a besoin de dormir, articula-t-elle entre deux halètements et une gorgée d'eau. »

Victor avait appris à décoder. On, c'était elle. Il retint la remarque acide qui lui venait aux lèvres et hocha la tête d'un air pénétré. Il sortit son revolver.

« Je prends le premier tour de garde. Après, ce sera à vous.

\- Et moi aussi ? demanda Ulysse, ne voulant pas être en reste.

\- Pas questi-

\- Je viendrais te réveiller, promis, assura No. »

Le gamin eut un sourire de fierté avant de s'effondrer littéralement de sommeil. Victor regarda No placer sa veste repliée sous la tête du gamin, oreiller de fortune, et il sut qu'elle ne le réveillerait pas. Puis il attendit que tout le monde se soit endormi pour s'asseoir, le ventre grimaçant de faim et les pieds en feu.

* * *

Quelques aboiements de chiens traversaient la nuit, mais trop lointains et étouffés pour réveiller ses compagnons de route. Il alluma une cigarette (son dernier paquet…) et regarda les champs et les bâtiments abandonnés. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être espionné, mais les autres dormaient profondément. _Tu te fais des idées_.

Ses pensées se promenaient parmi les derniers évènements, remontant la chronologie, remodelant les conversations, recréant les visages, dans un pêle-mêle de couleurs, de sons, flashes de lumière teintés de poussière et de fumée âcre. Trois respirations régulières rythmaient sa réflexion. Deux femmes, un enfant. Non, ça n'avait pas de sens. Il voulut partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Les laisser se débrouiller seuls et poursuivre son chemin, en provenance du rien et en direction de nulle part.

Il n'osa pas. Se rassit maladroitement à même le sol en étouffant son mégot de cigarette dans la terre sèche et meuble, en comprenant que _c'était_ déjà trop tard. Qu'il le veuille ou non, lui, les deux filles et le petit étaient inexplicablement liés. C'était terrifiant et rassurant à la fois. Vertigineux. _On comptait sur lui_.

Il aurait au moins accompli quelque chose de bien.

* * *

 _« Excusez le mal que j'ai pu faire, il est involontaire.  
J'ai été mercenaire plutôt que missionnaire. »  
_

* * *

« C'est mon tour de garde, fit la voix de No derrière lui après quelques heures.

\- Tu n'as pas encore assez dormi.

\- Dis le si je te dérange. »

Il hésita entre lever les yeux au ciel et rire. Dans le doute, il ne fit rien. Ne tourna même pas la tête lorsqu'elle s'assit à quelques mètres de lui. Elle retira un élastique autour de son poignet et s'attacha rapidement les cheveux pour se dégager le visage. Victor se demanda pourquoi elle souhaitait faire planer un tel mystère autour de sa vie, de comment elle était arrivée là, avec Ulysse. Il lui donnait au maximum vingt ans.

« J'ai l'habitude de pas dormir, insista-t-elle.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Fit Victor en faisant mine de ne pas l'entendre.

\- C'est fait. »

Il retint un soupir devant son laconisme, posa tout de même sa question sans grand espoir de réponse, dans un besoin désespéré de comprendre, de savoir.

« Tu faisais quoi ?

\- Je bossais dans un parc Disney. Raiponce, c'était moi.

\- Quoi ? »

Elle lui lança un regard intensément las, teinté de pitié.

« Raiponce ? Insista-t-elle en s'allumant une cigarette. Tu connais ? Les cheveux longs, tout ça ?

\- C'est bon. Je ne suis pas complètement demeuré.

\- Ah ? »

Vexé, il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se leva pour aller dormir un peu plus loin, sous le regard moqueur de la jeune fille. Intérieurement, il souriait.

* * *

Le lendemain, Léonie se porta volontaire pour partir en éclaireuse jusqu'au prochain village, dans une tentative à peine dissimulée de se faire accepter par le groupe. Vigo avait alors refusé de la laisser partir seule, non sans raisons, et avait proposé de l'accompagner, mais No s'y était opposée si fermement qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le choix. Sans l'avouer, elle refusait qu'on la laisse seule avec Ulysse car elle craignait que Vigo et Léonie n'en profitent pour les planter là. Ulysse, qui n'avait absolument pas conscience d'être la garantie du retour de Léonie et de No au campement, s'était rendormi, exténué.

Les deux filles s'en allèrent donc, avec un unique revolver pour se défendre – celui de No. Léonie n'avait jamais tenu d'arme à feu dans sa vie. Dans un élan de fierté et de provocation, elle avait dédaigné de tenir le revolver au profit de son canif, pour faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Échec cuisant, à en juger par le sourcil moqueur de No et la fausse indifférence de Vigo. Une humiliation de plus. À cette pensée, elle accéléra le pas et serra les dents.

« 'Tends, la retint No. T'entends pas...?

\- Non, rien, marmonna l'adolescente en tendant toutefois l'oreille. »

Seul planait le silence au milieu de cette route de campagne déserte. Une tristesse étouffante s'écrasa sur les deux femmes sans qu'aucune n'ose l'avouer. Elles reprirent leur marche en silence, No de son pas nonchalant, Léonie à grandes enjambées, si bien que la seconde dépassa la première.

Elle avança sur le bord de la route, près des fourrés. Cette fois, c'était sûr, elle avait entendu quelque chose bouger. D'un signe de la main, elle intima à No de ne pas bouger, et écarta les branches d'un geste vif, se trouvant face à face avec-

« Ha ! »

La silhouette jaillit du sous-bois comme une furie et se jeta sur Léonie. Les corps roulèrent dans les gravats et leur chute souleva une nuée de poussière blanche. Elle hurla, tambourina, se contorsionna sous le poids de l'homme qui l'écrasait de tout son corps. Sa main glissa vers sa poche, chercha son couteau, mais elle sentit qu'on lui tordait le poignet et poussa un cri.

Une détonation les figea dans leur lutte. Chacun se regarda en pensant que l'autre était touché, avant de tourner la tête : c'était No qui avait tiré un coup de feu en l'air.

Au loin, on entendit un oiseau s'envoler.

* * *

Léonie profita de cet instant de flottement pour se dégager d'un violent coup de reins. Elle roula maladroitement loin de son agresseur et se leva d'un bond. Toujours au sol, l'homme leva les mains, impuissant.

« Allez-y, pillez-moi, cracha-t-il avec aigreur. »

Il était jeune, maigre et blême. Ses joues creusées par la faim étaient à moitié dissimulées par des mèches de cheveux fous, noirs comme ses yeux. Un sac à dos couvert de poussière à cause de la lutte était accroché à ses épaules.

« On n'est pas là pour voler. On survit.

\- Enfin on essaye, grimaça Léonie à mi-voix en massant son épaule endolorie.»

Il les regarda, brusquement radouci, et se redressa à moitié, assis à même le sol.

« Survivantes, hein ? Vous êtes seules ?

\- Oui, répondit No.

\- Non, répondit Léonie. »

Elles avaient parlé en même temps et se foudroyèrent du regard, arrachant un demi-sourire goguenard à l'autre. Il se releva lentement, difficilement, en gardant les mains bien tendues devant lui.

« C'est bon, s'agaça-t-il devant le revolver toujours pointé sur lui. Je suis pas là pour me battre.

\- Ha ? Ironisa la plus jeune.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez de ces personnes qui pillent les rares survivants. Mais vous n'avez pas trop la tête de l'emploi. »

No marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible.

« Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit : un peu trop tôt pour jouer au con. (Elle lui prit son sac, plaça le canon de son arme entre ses omoplates et le poussa en direction de leur campement de fortune). Tu viens avec nous. »

* * *

« Qu'on soit bien clairs, dit Vigo. Quand on parlait de partir en éclaireur, je ne demandais pas de ramener un prisonnier. »

Ils se tenaient tous les quatre debout, (Ulysse dormait toujours) se faisant face.

« Je m'appelle Max. Dit le nouveau venu pour rompre la tension.

\- Tant mieux pour toi, rétorqua Léonie, encore furieuse.

\- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. »

Il ne quittait pas son demi-sourire tour à tout sympathique et sournois.

« C'est qui le leader, en fait ? Demanda-t-il, l'air de penser que Léonie n'avait rien d'un chef.

\- C'est pas un club, rétorqua Vigo avec mépris.

\- Je vois. C'est donc toi.

\- T'es dans quel camp ? Lâcha No, exaspérée. »

Elle se crispa insensiblement lorsque les regards convergèrent vers elle.

« Quel camp ? Répéta Max, incrédule.

\- Ça semble évident, non ? Soit tu es avec nous, soit tu dégages.

\- Subtil, persifla Léonie à sa droite. »

No eut un vague geste d'agacement. Agacement qui s'amplifia en voyant le dénommé Max s'allumer nonchalamment une cigarette, comme si de rien n'était.

« Je n'ai pas de camp, dit-il. Je me promène.

\- En pleine apocalypse ?

\- J'ai de quoi manger dans mon sac. Poursuivit-il en ignorant la question. Des clopes, de l'eau, ce genre de trucs. Une couverture, aussi. »

A ces mots, une légère agitation parcourut le petit groupe.

« Il reste, décida Vigo.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit mis d'accord, protesta Léonie, glaciale.

\- Tu veux que le gosse crève de faim ? »

Max les regarda débattre sans faire plus de commentaires. Néanmoins, No surprit un étrange regard et le nouvel arrivant et Vigo. Par pitié, par besoin, par pur altruisme ou à cause de ce regard plein de questions, l'un accepta l'autre dans leur groupe de naufragés, tacitement. Un hochement de tête lourd de sens.

* * *

Max souffla sur les braises et s'approcha du petit feu qu'il avait, presque par miracle, réussi à allumer. Assis autour des flammes crépitantes qui repoussaient les chiens tout en les réchauffant, ils se seraient presque crus en sécurité après leurs heures de marche. Léonie aurait voulu en savoir plus sur les autres, engager la conversation. Elle était bien la seule. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses (Max et No ne parlaient que par monosyllabes) l'étudiante se renferma sur elle-même, le regard vide fixant les braises, silencieuse comme le reste du groupe.

C'est alors qu'un craquement sur sa gauche les fit tous sursauter.

« C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Léonie. »

Elle se fit foudroyer du regard par toute l'assemblée – même par Max qui avait perdu son demi-sourire. Victor sortit prudemment son arme, imité par No.

« Ne tirez pas ! Lança une voix depuis les ténèbres. »

Victor se figea en l'entendant. Cette voix et cette silhouette à la fois imposante et sèche qui se découpait dans l'ombre lui étaient familières. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être lui, ça ne pouvait pas. Ses pires soupçons se confirmèrent quand un homme au visage dévoré par une épaisse barbe et au nez aquilin s'avança vers eux, les mains tendues devant lui.

« Vous ne risquez rien. Dit-il. »

* * *

 _« Where were you ? When everything was falling apart. »_

* * *

Le Commissaire garda les mains tendues devant lui, tandis que No et Victor raffermissaient leur prise sur leurs armes.

« Vous ne risquez rien, répéta-t-il. »

Son regard croisa celui de Victor et celui-ci comprit dans ses yeux cette étrange sensation d'être observé qui le dérangeait depuis quelques jours. Le flic – _François_ – ne venait pas de les trouver comme il voulait le faire croire ; il l'avait parfaitement reconnu, lui, et il les _traquait_. C'est ce qu'il voulut dire aux autres, leur dire de ne pas leur faire confiance. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire de tel – révéler qui était le commissaire, c'était se révéler lui-même, lui et ses crimes, c'était automatiquement mourir. Il comprit qu'il était piégé. Un demi-sourire narquois du flic à son égard souleva en lui un frisson de colère et d'angoisse que personne ne remarqua.

« Je m'appelle François, dit l'autre en baissant les mains. »

Les réponses fusèrent, tantôt sèches, tantôt hésitantes. « ...Moi, c'est Léonie. – Max. – No. – U-Ulysse. » Le policier hocha la tête et se tourna vers celui qui n'avait encore rien dit.

« Vigo, répondit Victor, nauséeux et la bouche sèche.

\- Vigo, répéta le flic d'un air entendu. »

Il l'aurait pilé. Il surprit le regard de Max qui passait du traqueur au traqué sans montrer aucune émotion particulière, et son angoisse augmenta d'un cran. Piégé, piégé. Il ne voyait aucune issue.

Ce n'était pas réel. Ça ne _pouvait pas_ être réel.

La catastrophe atteignit son paroxysme lorsque Max invita François à s'asseoir en dit :

« Vous vous joignez à nous ? »

* * *

Chansons mentionnées :

 _Smoke and Mirrors_ (Imagine Dragons)

 _Solaar pleure_ (MC Solaar)

 _You Found me_ (The Fray)


	3. Partie 3

**Partie 3**

* * *

 _Bonsoir, voici donc la troisième partie. Merci pour les reviews, vos prévisions sont sympas à lire. Chapitre pas joyeux (no shit) donc : gaffe. Voilà voilà._

* * *

François parla peu, grignota du bout des lèvres malgré la faim qui semblait le torturer, préférant céder sa ration au petit Ulysse. Il proposa des solutions, des destinations. Il s'exprimait avec élégance et chaleur. C'était difficile de ne pas l'apprécier, de ne pas lui faire confiance. Victor avait beau épier la moindre de ses paroles, il ne perçut aucun mensonge, aucune faille, aucune hésitation.

Un sursaut de fierté le parcourut toutefois lorsque le Commissaire proposa de monter la garde et que les autres se tournèrent vers lui. Il avait encore la main sur le reste du groupe, il avait leur soutien. Mais s'imposer contre le flic signifiait perdre l'avantage. Affable, il proposa :

« François et moi, on peut surveiller à deux. Puis je réveillerai Max et Léonie, et ainsi de suite.

\- Bonne idée, répliqua le commissaire. »

Cette phrase sonnait comme un défi.

* * *

 _« Have you come here for forgiveness,  
Have you come to raise the dead ? »_

* * *

Chacun alla dormir, qui contre un arbre, qui avec leur pull roulé en boule sous leur tête. Ulysse roula contre le flanc de No, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur, et elle n'opposa aucune résistance. François s'assit près de Victor, adossé contre un arbre, en prenant soin d'éviter son regard. Pendant longtemps, ils ne dirent rien. Regardèrent les flammes crépiter, doucement. Ce fut le Tueur – car c'est ce qu'il était, en la présence de l'Autre – qui parla le premier.

« Où étais-tu ?

\- Comme la petite étudiante, là. Lélia...Léa...

\- Léonie.

\- Voilà. Paumé en pleine campagne, pour une enquête. Je n'ai prévenu personne de mon équipe et j'ai sciemment laissé mon téléphone là-bas, au commissariat. Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'accompagne. Résultat, je suis bel et bien vivant.

\- Et désespérément asocial, surtout.

\- Dois-je relever l'ironie de cette phrase, ou tu t'en occupes tout seul ?

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

Pas de reproche ni de colère dans sa voix. Juste une intense lassitude. Victor s'étira douloureusement, massant sa nuque endolorie pour se donner une contenance. L'autre ne bougeait pas, en le fixant de ses yeux noirs. Son regard faisait mal.

« Tu vas m'attraper ? C'est ce que tu voulais depuis le début, hein ?

\- Non. Ce n'est pas le moment, tu le sais. Tu vois bien que l'heure est à la survie, désormais.

\- T'es obligé de parler comme ça tout le temps ?

\- Désolé de ne pas être assez bien pour toi, _Victor_. (Le Tueur eut un mouvement de recul difficilement contrôlé qui le fit rire jaune). Tu croyais que ton nom était bien gardé, hein ?

\- T'es flic, répliqua l'autre sans se démonter. C'est ton job de pister les gens.

\- T'as raison. Fais comme si ça ne te dérangeait pas. »

Il y eut un long silence, que Victor crut bon de briser au plus vite.

« Et la justice, ton trip sur le bien, le mal, et toutes ces conneries ?

\- Sache que dans notre cas, _la justice n'existe pas_. Pas maintenant que nous sommes morts.

\- Morts ?

\- Ou tout comme.

\- Parle pour toi. »

La détermination de l'assassin lui arracha un demi-sourire. L'homme si décidé à faire mourir les autres tenait désespérément à sa propre vie, et c'était aussi pathétique que regrettable. Pathétique pour le cinéphile, regrettable pour lui. Le détruire allait être douloureux.

« S'ils devaient choisir quelqu'un ce serait moi.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors...la balle est dans mon camp.»

Victor agita son arme d'un air narquois en guise de réponse.

* * *

 _Chacun d'entre nous est arrivé à un moment clé de notre courte histoire, comme si tout était orchestré, écrit d'avance. C'était si bien réglé, un rythme de métronome. Trop bien réglé, même. Mais quelqu'un d'autre est venu, et il a tout bouleversé._

 _Il a semé la zizanie parmi les seuls êtres qui ne se faisaient pas la guerre à des kilomètres. Les masques ne sont pas tombés, il les a arrachés de ses propres griffes. Il a voulu prouver que l'un d'entre nous était fou. Mais moi, je me demande seulement : qui était le plus fou des deux ?_

* * *

« Je n'ai pas besoin de leur confiance. Poursuivait Victor. C'est très bien comme ça. En fait, c'est même mieux.

\- La petite étudiante te semble pourtant dévouée corps et âme. Dommage que tu sois- »

Il s'interrompit brusquement en sentant une pression contre sa tempe.

« Que je sois quoi ? Répéta l'autre d'une voix rauque, le canon métallique de son arme longeant la mâchoire du flic.

\- Tu ne peux pas me tuer. Parce que tu les perdrais, et tu serais de nouveau tout seul.

\- Tais-toi.

\- Au fond, elle t'arrange bien, cette fin du monde...C'est tellement plus rassurant d'être entouré de gens seuls et perdus comme toi. Au début tu t'en foutais, tu voulais juste survivre. Et puis…tu t'es attaché à eux. J'ai raison, pas vrai ?

\- Tais-toi putain ! »

 _Et puis…tu t'es attaché à eux._

Dans l'obscurité, les yeux du flic commencèrent à briller d'un étrange éclat tandis qu'un sourire sans âme prenait place sur son visage. Mal à l'aise, Victor se recula légèrement, et essaya de raviver les quelques braises qui menaçaient de s'éteindre.

« Ils vont tous mourir, Victor. Délirait François. Où devrais-je dire Vigo ? Ils vont mourir, toi avec, moi avec. La question serait plutôt : quand et où ? Lequel tuera lequel en premier ? À moins que la faim, la maladie ou les chiens sauvages ne s'en chargent avant nous.

\- …

\- Tu as peur. Tu es terrorisé. Parce que tu pourrais bien être le premier à appuyer sur la détente. Même en t'attachant aux gens, tu ne peux plus te défaire de qui tu es. Du souci de ta propre survie, de ton besoin de détruire.

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne rêves pas de m'achever, articula péniblement Victor. »

Le commissaire éclata d'un rire fou, nerveux.

« Tu as tout brûlé sur ton chemin. Et comme ça ne t'a pas suffi, il a fallu que tu foutes en l'air la vie des autres – y compris la mienne. On ne parle plus de justice, cher Tueur, ce n'est plus le Bien et le Mal. C'est toi contre moi, et tu vas payer. J'en rêve. Mais je vais faire mieux que te capturer dans ce monde qui a perdu tout son sens. Je vais les regarder te détruire. Vous vous entretuerez sans que j'aie besoin de faire un geste. »

Il reçut un regard horrifié en guise de réponse, et acheva à mi-voix :

« Ensuite, je partirais. »

* * *

Lorsque Victor rouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, le soleil était déjà levé depuis longtemps. Il roula, grogna, s'étira, le corps meurtri et l'esprit en vrac. Il se rappelait avoir réveillé No pour qu'elle monte la garde, pour ensuite s'effondrer dans un sommeil peuplé de cauchemars. Il se redressa à moitié, et croisa le regard dur de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds.

« Debout Vigo, dit-elle. On s'arrache. »

Chacun de leur côté, avant de se trouver les uns les autres, ils avaient erré sans savoir où, ni dans quelle direction. Léonie avait perdu sa carte de randonnée, et personne d'autre n'en avait. Leur seule issue était de trouver une ville encore peuplée, sans succès. Ils tombaient de désert en désert, sans même croiser de pilleurs ou d'autres personnes errant comme ils le faisaient.

C'était incompréhensible mais n'avait plus d'importance désormais.

Le corps lourd, ils se remirent en route.

Au fil de leur progression, chacun trouva son rythme jusqu'à ce que Léonie, habituée à la marche, et François, fièrement obstiné, mènent le cortège. Max restait en arrière, flegmatique comme toujours. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et cognait fort. Victor, en retrait, sentait sa chemise poisseuse coller à sa peau.

Léonie ne chantait plus.

* * *

« Hé, le flic. »

C'était No. Masquant son souffle court du mieux qu'il pouvait, elle allongea le pas et arriva au niveau de François.

« J'ai une question. Qu'est ce que tu fais là, exactement ?

\- Comprends pas. Mâchonna le commissaire, aussi épuisé qu'elle.

\- C'est ça, joue au con. Je vous ai vu, l'autre soir, avec Vigo. Vous vous connaissez.

\- Tu as vraiment tout écouté ou c'est juste du bluff pour prouver une théorie foireuse ? »

Elle n'eut même pas l'air offusquée. De fait, elle mentait. Mais elle avait la sensation étrange que les deux hommes avaient un lien particulier, un lien largement antérieur à ce jour de panique où tout avait sombré. Cet étrange regard qu'ils avaient échangé. Elle le sentait sans savoir pourquoi. Secrètement bluffée d'avoir été percée à jour, elle se tut.

De son côté, le flic se était intrigué par ce bout de fille de dix-neuf ans à la vie qu'il devinait faite de jobs merdiques, de cynisme et de débrouille – à en juger par sa manière abrupte de parler et cette vague paranoïa dont témoignait son arme. Il lui en fit la remarque, et de remarques acides en grognements monosyllabiques, No parla (enfin) d'elle.

« Certains jours, je mangeais pas. Je tournais en rond dans ma chambre, 6 putains de mètres carrés. Job de merde, vie de merde, à tout claquer en clope et en bouffe...

\- Et en shit ? Suggéra François, impassible.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, petit flic ? Me dénoncer ? Ricana-t-elle.

\- Non. Je veux t'aider.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'aide.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? »

Elle se figea, en flagrant délit de confiance.

« Mais j'en sais rien moi, grogna-t-elle, de nouveau sur ses gardes. »

C'était à peine faux. Troublée, elle attaqua aussi sec :

« Je saurai ce qui se passe entre toi et Vigo, un jour. Crois pas que j'suis une naîve comme l'autre gosse de riches, là.

\- Ce n'est pas un secret. C'est un criminel et je suis chargé de le capturer.

\- ...Hein ?! »

Elle avait sursauté. François regarda droit devant lui, fier de son effet.

« T'es...t'es vraiment un malade dans ta tête, toi.

\- Pas moi, lui. »

C'est si fragile la confiance, c'est si éphémère. Ils chuchotaient, à présent.

« Le tueur cinéphile, ça te dit quelque chose ? On en a parlé dans les journaux.

\- Sans déconner, j'ai une tête à lire le _Figaro_ ? J'ai à peine de quoi bouffer, alors faut pas compter sur moi pour tout claquer dans vos médias capitalistes de merde.

\- Bien sûr. Marmonna François en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Bref. Peu importe. C'pas un tueur. Faut pas raconter des choses comme ça.

\- A ta guise. »

Il accéléra le pas sur ces paroles lourdes de sens.

Laissa le doute s'instiller dans son esprit malgré elle.

* * *

 _« When you walk away, nothing more to say_

 _See the lightning in your eyes, see them running for their lives. »_

* * *

Ils s'écroulèrent à la tombée du jour sans avoir échangé d'autres paroles, économisant leurs rations, leur salive, leur espoir. Léonie s'allongea de tout son long, sa poitrine montant et s'abaissant à une cadence vertigineuse, la sueur coulant sur ses tempes. Près d'elle, Victor s'assit en s'effondrant à moitié, la tête entre les genoux.

« No, j'ai mal, sanglota Ulysse en se tenant étrangement les pieds.

\- Moi aussi, putain. »

La réponse cinglante et totalement dénuée d'empathie de No fit redoubler l'enfant de pleurs. Léonie se releva tant bien que mal pour lui retirer ses chaussures, et étouffa un cri. Ses pieds, déjà abîmés, étaient maintenant couverts de cloques et de terre noire.

« On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, balbutia-t-elle en berçant le petit avec maladresse.

\- Tu crois qu'on a le choix ?! »

No repoussa sèchement l'adolescente et s'occupa d'Ulysse dans un geste _beaucoup trop_ possessif. L'altercation n'échappa à personne, et surtout pas au Commissaire qui tendit les mains comme pour les apaiser.

« On se calme, dit-il.

\- Mais ta gueule toi aussi. Lâcha Victor, le visage cramoisi par l'effort et de rage contenue. »

Il reçut un regard méprisant en guise de réponse, un regard qui lui donna envie de hurler. Un long silence plana, tendu jusqu'au point de rupture. Ce fut Léonie qui sauva les apparences en se proposant pour le premier tour de garde, et Max proposa de faire un feu. À bout de forces, nul ne protesta.

* * *

Ils restèrent obstinément silencieux. No regardait parfois Victor par en-dessous comme si elle essayait de se prouver les dires du Commissaire, et chacun restait perdu dans ses pensées, vers un ailleurs inaccessible.

« Je prends le premier tour de garde. Lâcha finalement Victor alors que tout le monde s'allongeait pour dormir.

\- C'est bon, je m'en occupe. Coupa No d'un ton rogue.

\- Mais tu-

\- Fais pas chier, et va dormir, ok ? »

Désarçonné, il ne trouva rien à répondre.

« T'as une touche on dirait, commenta Max peu après, assez bas pour que seul son compagnon de survie l'entende.

\- ...T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets. »

Max rit. D'un rire sincère.

« Défends-toi mon ami, défends toi comme tu le peux, s'amusa-t-il d'un ton emphatique avec un large geste du bras. Tes insultes ne sont lancées que pour masquer ton désarroi.

\- Tu serais pas acteur ou un truc comme ça ? Soupçonna Victor.

\- Comédien raté. Ça laisse du temps pour observer. »

La réponse était désinvolte mais son regard ne l'était pas. Victor préféra ne pas relever.

* * *

Du bout des doigts, Léonie, qui avait pris le second tout de garde, effleura pensivement le canon du revolver de Vigo – No ayant refusé de lui passer le sien. Elle était étonnée de cette preuve de confiance du jeune homme. Touchée aussi. La pensée que cinq vies reposaient sur elle à cette minute précise, sensation si neuve, lui arracha un frisson d'angoisse et de fierté. Mais le sommeil s'obstinait à à peser sur son crâne, à se glisser sous ses paupières...

« Depuis combien de temps erriez-vous lorsque je vous ai trouvé ? »

Elle se retourna vivement. C'était François.

« C'est Victor qui est censé prendre ma place.

\- Je sais. Depuis combien de temps ? »

L'adolescente eut une réponse évasive, quelques jours, c'était difficile de savoir, elle avait cessé de compter. Elle ne savait plus quel jour on était, qui croire, où aller, et à cette pensée (mêlée à l'état d'épuisement dans lequel elle était déjà) les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« Qu'est ce que tu penses de Vigo ? Enchaîna le commissaire sans se soucier de ses larmes.

\- Qu'est ce que ça change ? Renifla-t-elle avant d'ajouter : Vous aviez l'air de vous connaître. »

Décidément, ils ne trompaient personne. François en eut un geste d'agacement.

« C'est le cas. Je suis commissaire de police.

\- ...Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport.

\- Vous avez très bien compris. Je suis payé pour capturer votre cher leader, Victor de son vrai nom, et le livrer aux autorités pour le flanquer derrière les barreaux.

\- Mais...pourquoi ?

\- Le Tueur cinéphile, ça vous parle ?

\- Le Tueur ci...vous vous payez ma tête ?! Lâcha-t-elle avec hargne, soudain bien réveillée.

\- Vous n'avez pas de raison de ne pas me croire. »

Elle enserra ses genoux écorchés de ses bras pour s'empêcher de le gifler et, se méprenant sur la signification de ce geste, le Commissaire en profita pour raconter. Il raconta les crimes au nom du cinéma, les traques, les morts qu'il n'avait pas su empêcher, dans les moindres détails, il ne laissa rien échapper. Il était fort, très fort. Glissant la vérité lorsque No et elles étaient les plus vulnérables pour mieux les rallier à lui. Elles étaient si faibles, et lui si inébranlable. Comment ne pas le croire ?

« C'est des mensonges, hurla-t-elle pourtant, des putains de mensonges ! »

Sa voix monta dans les aigus. Elle maudit le flic et son rictus de mépris à son _putain_ si inhabituel chez elle, la jeune étudiante de bonne famille. Elle se blâma elle-même d'être aussi impuissante.

« Pourquoi t'es debout, _toi_ ? »

C'était Victor qui venait prendre sa place, jaugeant le commissaire avec une haine à peine dissimulée. À sa vue, Léonie bondit sur ses pieds et se jeta sur lui comme si elle allait lui griffer le visage. Avec un cri de surprise, il se dégagea et voulut la repousser. Se figea en sentant son arme posée contre sa poitrine.

« Dis moi qu'il ment, articula-t-elle, au bord de l'implosion. Dis moi que c'est pas vrai. »

Le regard du Tueur croisa celui du Commissaire. Noir béant.

Léonie fit un bond en arrière comme s'il l'avait giflée et se mit à hurler, t'approche pas de moi tu m'entends enfoiré un pas de plus et je te bute tu sais de quoi je parle pas vrai tu les as tous butés pas vrai survivre bordel on voulait juste survivre pourquoi tu gâches tout.

Le cinéphile gardait les yeux fixés sur elle sans réussir à produire le moindre son, anéanti. Les cris de la jeune fille réveillèrent No et Max, qui s'approchèrent précipitamment du trio. Elle criait toujours sans parvenir à se retenir, j'en peux plus de marcher j'en peux plus d'être ici ça n'a aucun sens putain je veux juste que ça s'arrête t'approche pas j'ai dit. No la rejoignit à grandes enjambées et lentement, très lentement, réussit à lui prendre son arme des mains. La plus jeune eut un sanglot et essuya rageusement son visage du plat de la paume, le corps secoué de spasmes.

« Je- commença Victor.

\- Regarde toi. Triomphait François. Tu pensais qu'on te comprendrait ? Hein ? Avec tes victimes dont tout le monde s'en fout. Ton message n'intéresse personne, et des tarés comme toi il y en a à la pelle. (Du menton, il désigna Max et les autres.) S'ils restent avec toi, c'est uniquement pour leur survie. Et il est temps que cette comédie s'arrête.

\- Mais dis le, dis le qu'il ment ! Répéta Léonie, hors d'elle. »

Victor aurait voulu nier, faire semblant de ne pas souffrir. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il n'y parvint pas. Il s'était attaché à eux avec la démesure de ceux qui sont restés seuls trop longtemps, et cette sensation de dépendance – de _besoin_ – lui faisait horreur. L'expression blessée de Léonie l'atteignit bien trop profondément à son goût, à un endroit qu'il croyait pourtant en sûreté. Il sut à ce moment que Vigo était mort et que Victor ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre – ce qui ne voulait rien dire.

« C'est la vérité, dit-il d'une voix sourde. Mais ça a changé. Je veux dire. Dans un monde comme ça, _ce que j'ai fait_ n'a plus aucun sens. Ça n'en a jamais eu en fait. Putain. Je voulais juste... »

 _Parle, parle, parle_. Les mots s'étouffaient entre eux. II resta silencieux, le silence des aveux.

« Petit flic disait vrai, alors, conclut No avec amertume. »

Elle se tourna alors vers Max qui se tenait un peu à l'écart.

« Et toi, tu dis rien ?! »

Tout le monde fit bloc face à lui d'un air interrogateur. Le jeune homme arborait son visage flegmatique et dénué d'expression habituel. Un peu plus pâle, peut-être.

« Moi, dit-il, je le savais. »

Tout le monde eut un haut-le-coeur. Léonie tiqua à peine. Max. Bien sûr. C'était donc ça, cet étrange regard qu'elle avait surpris entre lui et Vigo – non, _Victor_ – lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Max l'avait reconnu. Il avait reconnu un assassin et il s'était tu.

« Pourquoi t'as rien dit, alors ?

\- Je comprends ce qu'il fait. »

Tremblant de tout son corps, Léonie s'assit à même le sol – pourquoi donc sa tête ne voulait-elle pas cesser de tourner ? Quand à Victor, il releva brusquement la tête sans être sûr d'avoir bien entendu, tant cette réponse lui paraissait irréelle. _Comprendre ?_

 _Je comprends ce que tu fais, ce que personne n'a jamais compris. Tu hais ce monde – et je le déteste aussi._

« La balle est dans mon camp, murmura-t-il, sonné par cette révélation. »

* * *

Ulysse se réveilla en sursaut – une habitude depuis ce jour où il avait quitté sa maison en catastrophe.

« J'ai trop trop faim, articula-t-il, les lèvres sèches. »

Plusieurs jours de marche forcée avaient réduit un enfant curieux et agité à ses plus basses exigences physiques, dormir, boire et manger. Le reste se perdait dans un flou indescriptible. Il se leva donc, à la recherche du sac de Max, ou de No, pour chiper une ration. Il grimaça en se mettant sur ses pieds enflés, et boita quelques pas en étouffant un cri de douleur.

Des éclats de voix l'interpellèrent. Tant bien que mal, il se traîna jusqu'à un tronc d'arbre et se dissimula derrière. Autour du feu éteint, les _grands_ se tenaient debout et criaient. Il les épia avec inquiétude, tout en guettant le moment propice pour piquer de la nourriture.

Il ne vit pas le chien tapi dans l'ombre à quelques mètres derrière lui.

* * *

« _You already know how this will end._ »

* * *

« La balle est dans mon camp. »

François, qui avait entendu, tressaillit et sembla sortir de son propre labyrinthe de pensées inextricables. Il sortit son arme – sans toutefois prendre le risque de la pointer sur sa proie. Son visage se contracta un peu plus sous le coup de la colère, et sa voix siffla, glaciale :

« Tu dégages d'ici. »

Sans mot dire, Max se rangea alors aux côtés de Victor, et ce simple pas de côté signifiait « Je reste ». Max était un comédien raté qui avait gardé le goût des coups de théâtre.

« Je pars avec lui aussi. »

C'était No. Victor regarda avec stupéfaction la jeune fille demeurer à ses côtés avec une froide détermination à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

« Rester avec lui ? Bondit François. C'est un criminel, merde !

\- Je m'en tape, _petit flic_. J'essaie de rester en vie. Toute seule avec le môme, j'y arriverais pas. »

Elle et Max réussirent à soutenir le regard étincelant de rage du Commissaire, qui voyait son plan de destruction tomber. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Les autres étaient censés se retourner contre Victor, le détruire, le rejeter. En faire un pestiféré pour mieux le faire souffrir. C'était l'inverse qui se passait. Le lambeau de raison auquel il s'accrochait désespérément sembla lui glisser entre les doigts à cet instant précis. C'était curieux, la haine. La sentir prendre toute la place, comme si on n'avait jamais pu ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre auparavant, et qu'on ne ressentirait plus jamais autre chose.

« C'est toi qui dégage. Traduisit Victor, une lueur dure dans les yeux. »

Ils étaient là, féroces et désespérés, prêts à se sauter dessus pour leur propre survie. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, le feu s'était lentement étouffé, laissant quelques braises crépitantes. Tous les regards convergèrent alors vers Léonie. L'adolescente était toujours accroupie, une pellicule de sueur froide sur son front. Ses yeux allaient du Commissaire – la justice et la protection qu'elle cherchait – à Victor et aux autres. _Les autres._ Attendant qu'elle choisisse son camp.

« Je.., commença-t-elle. »

Un grognement l'interrompit, et No fit un bond en arrière. Victor, plus prompt, sortit son arme. Un cri leur parvint, un cri d'enfant.

« Non ! »

Léonie se jeta en avant mais un chien lui barra la route et elle eut juste à temps le réflexe salvateur de tirer. Le cadavre famélique à ses pieds la souleva d'horreur. Il y en avait d'autres, masses informes de crocs et de poils rêches, prêts à les attaquer de toute part.

« Courez, putain, courez ! Hurla François en en abattant un second.

\- Par là !

\- Ulysse ! »

La fuite, leur fuite désespérée. No se sentit tirée en arrière par une main ferme, celle de Victor sans doute, Léonie manqua trébucher en essayant de courir tout en tirant sur un troisième chien. Max avait saisi l'objet le plus proche de lui, une grosse pierre en l'occurrence, mais une quatrième bête bondit et se jeta sur lui, les faisant s'écraser dans la poussière. Max poussa un hurlement, avant de sentir le poids de l'animal s'écraser brusquement sur son torse. Le dogue couina et roula sur le sol, inanimé.

Non loin, François rengaina son arme.

« Merci. Haleta Max en se relevant, sonné.

\- J'aurais du le laisser finir, rétorqua le flic, tremblant de rage contre lui-même. »

Le jeune homme pâlit.

Il prit alors conscience du silence qui les entourait. Il n'y avait plus de chiens. Il n'y avait plus rien, si ce n'est eux. De pâle, Léonie était devenue grise, et fixait ses mains comme si elle ne les reconnaissait plus, non loin de Victor qui peinait à retrouver son souffle. Seul, le commissaire se tenait debout. Restée à l'écart, No sanglotait frénétiquement :

« Ulysse, où est Ulysse ?

\- Il-il a peut-être r-réussi à s'échapper, bégaya la rouquine.

\- Tu as vu l'état de ses pieds ?! Il ne peut _pas_ courir, bordel !

\- Peut-être...

\- Léonie. Dit Victor sur le ton de l'avertissement. »

La plus jeune du groupe étouffa un son non identifié et se tut. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer comme ça. Ça ne devait pas. S'ils avaient encore une once d'espoir quand à leurs chances de survie, ils étaient désormais fixés. Le flic fixa le Tueur sans émotions, toute idée de vengeance abandonnée – pour le moment – et Victor s'aperçut qu'il ne le haïssait même plus. Peut-être, dans une autre existence, s'il n'avait pas été si désespérément lui...Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par No, qui articula d'une voix sourde :

« Et ensuite ? »

Victor la revit le jour de leur rencontre, où elle avait demandé la même chose. Comme la question ne pouvait plus amener la réponse, « On continue » il ne sut quoi lui dire.

Et voici, cher inconnu, comment l'histoire se termine.

* * *

Chansons mentionnées :

 _One_ (U2)

 _You're gonna go far, Kid_ (The Offspring)

 _How it Ends_ (Devotchka - _Little Miss Sunshine_ Soundtrack)

VOILA. Maintenant je pars m'enterrer dans le sable et faire pénitence pour ce que je viens d'écrire.


End file.
